This is Who We are
by number1brawlfan
Summary: A poetry trilogy based on Ezra and Maul's relationship.
1. Not My Tears

**The Title may not be all that original, but it works. This is meant to be a trilogy of poems based on Maul and Ezra's relationship from Ezra's, Maul's, and a general overview respectively. Which means that this chapter is from Ezra's perspective.**

* * *

 **Not My Tears**

I've been robbed.

I've been corrupted.

I've been manipulated,

By your control.

You tainted me,

And yet you comforted me.

You're contact told me that you were trustworthy,

While your voice held grief.

I fell for your charm,

Your relatability,

Your lament.

I enjoyed your trust,

And you mine,

But it wouldn't last.

Because you destroyed my innocence,

My family,

Those eyes.

I will never have peace.

The guilt drives me mad.

Every night I cry,

But these tears are not mine.

For you still continue to steal from me.

And now, my sorrow will never be mine.

You didn't just destroy my innocence,

You stole it.

You hold it in your arms,

And with it my emotions.

These are not my tears,

This is not my life.

You hold the key.

As you continue to hold onto me.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. This one was fun to write.**


	2. Where You Belong

**Now we have Maul. This one is how I thought Maul would approach Ezra.**

* * *

 **Where You Belong**

Children are so curious,

So naïve.

They are impressionable to say the least.

And yet you stood in front of me,

Acting so brave.

So experienced,

With a voice so strong.

You felt so fragile.

Your thin frame felt so delicate beneath my hand,

Like the smallest amount of force would break you.

You looked so weak in that moment.

I intended to abandon you.

I really wanted to.

To leave you behind to die.

Brushed aside so easily.

And yet,

Your eyes told a story.

While your words spun familiarity.

I saw myself within you,

My struggles,

My brother.

It may not have been identical,

But your story reflected my own

In your own unique way.

You called it justice,

I saw it as determination.

You reacted much like my brother,

So willing to stand by me.

And because of that,

I felt alive again.

Your trust was truly desirable,

Your underlying innocence endearing.

Through this all,

I started to see your true strength had started to show,

And I want to perfect it.

I desire your attention.

I want your existence for my own.

To stand by my side,

As my apprentice,

As a brother.

And while you may reject me now,

You will soon see,

That it is beside me,

Where you belong.

* * *

 **This was fun to write from Maul's perspective, and I feel that this is something that he could have thought or still does.**


	3. The Ocean and the Inferno

**And now we Have someting for both Maul and Ezra, from a third person perspective. It was going to be a little angsty, but I decided against it. This also gives a more symbolic look at Ezra and Maul (considering the title).**

* * *

 **The Ocean and the Inferno**

What do those eyes see?

Blue oceans of curiosity and mystery,

Or the inferno of death and misery?

They rely each other,

Completing the other.

The hate,

The suffering,

The desire for justice.

Why does the craving for curiosity attract misery?

Or the craving for mystery,

With death lingering in the air.

But curiosity hates misery

Or at least that's what it seems,

Yet, he cannot resist.

He cannot stay away.

The temptation of power

The comfort in familiarity.

What felt symbolic,

Physically and emotionally reigned true.

The Inferno wanted the Ocean.

To hold on to his strength,

To hold on to his frame.

For the Inferno understood the Ocean,

Understanding his struggle.

And as such,

Desired the Ocean for himself.

But the Ocean tried to deny him,

He wanted to despise the Inferno.

He wanted to destroy it,

But deep within the Ocean's soul

Was the desire to keep the Inferno alive.

He hated the chaos the Inferno caused,

And wanted to fatally correct him.

Yet the Ocean secretly liked him,

He liked the Inferno's company,

His stories,

His trust.

Even the cynical attention was pleasing.

He understood the Inferno,

And the Inferno the same.

They were so different.

And yet, something felt the same.

Those eyes wanted more,

They desired acceptance,

And with it change.

The innocent and the destroyed.

The wonderer and the stray.

What would makes them different,

Makes them the same.

* * *

 **So, I have a few other poems lying around and would like to write more. Would you guys like to see a collection of them in a future post?**


End file.
